


Det regnar

by greenlock



Series: All Jacky Stories [18]
Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: Bottom Jacky, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 雨中情( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉPairing: Benny/JackyRating: NC-17Summary: 是因为我想念你，所以天就开始下雨。





	Det regnar

Jacky回复的短信只有一条：不要等我了，天气特别不好。  
——下雨。  
全国性的大面积阴雨。苍天已漏，连北京这种比较干燥的地方都受波及，连天连地，到处都是水。  
这种天气带来的直接影响之一就是交通不便，航班延误。Paco方才在电话里就同Jacky讲，这种天你还要飞，一定会延误。  
Paco超直接的，他说Wu Jing哥，你既然坐在机场了，就不要烦恼噜，反正我看你今晚是一定飞不了。  
Jacky回说我有什么好烦恼，既然都已经在机场了，又不用淋雨，偷得浮生半日闲。我乐得吃吃喝喝、看看小说、想想剧本、等待等待。  
Paco的声音忽然塞满了调笑的意味。“Wu Jing哥，”他说，“不要想太多，想多了雨也不会停啰～”  
现在Jacky已经抱定主意不理他，敷衍了几句便挂断了。

八点多的飞机，到九点也没有飞成。不管怎么问，都是叫乘客耐心等待。  
Jacky一遍遍走到航站楼的落地窗前去查看，外面的雨还是很大，大到地上翻花，密到看不清雨丝。  
在这里耗一整夜都有可能，Jacky在北京的家其实离得好近，但已过了安检，总觉得是越过终极界限，进入另个世界的领地，事已至此定不回头，哪怕要在候机休息室挺尸也心甘情愿。  
过去多有这样的经历，对于常年漂泊的人来说，这其实没什么。Jacky是绝不会承认自己有多沮丧。以前也不是没遇过长时间的航班延误，当时是否气定神闲，其实已不记得，也不记得曾经如何消磨时间。但过去也有，在机场逗留，正是与Benny一起，也算是相当不错的回忆。  
相同坐标，相似的钟点，换做是他一个人等，忽然竟觉得自己真正是个无根的人。

大约是这时候电话响起。现代通信工具，跨越万水千山，等闲就牵起风筝线。  
Jacky看了一眼，因在候机休息室坐，什么都还没有干，就莫名生出自言自语说哦是导演。其实举目四望，空空的都没有几个人，根本没人在意他的掩饰或解释。  
他把电话接起时，已自怀有偷情的紧张与热望。Benny Chan的声音便在隔山隔水的那一头轻响：“看你说航班拖延，是不是有空呢？陪我聊聊。”  
Jacky直即站起来了：“我身边有人呢，发短信好不好！”说完就觉得自己蠢，这种话也能直接说出来。  
Benny在电话里循循善诱的腔调，建议他可以去卫生间里讲电话。“不如就去上次我们一道的隔间？”他说。  
晚上候机的客人稀少，那隔间当然是空着的。问题是，其实它并不在VIP休息室。那是他们一道沿着直线走了好远，随机遁入的一间。Jacky甚至走到出汗，才得故地重游。  
一头撞进去锁好门，弄得小腿都撞上了马桶，确定左右隔间都安静无人，才有心发问：“好彩找到了！上次的事情已经过了，又搞什么鬼！”  
电话那头传来一阵轻笑，这样讲道：“你都有专门揾到，怎么好浪费。我同你讲古啊，还记得上次你都弄了两下才落好锁。”  
“怨我？上次门还没有关上，你就乱摸我！”Jacky叹一口气，喃喃说。

那时候发生的事情是又慌乱又美妙，Benny的手在彼时也很有技巧。并不是急切地摸弄他，而是撩起衣衫的下摆，又褪低了裤子，从他的尾椎开始，沿着慢慢地点数。双双出逃的燥热，并没有影响Benny的体温，他的手，甚至都不似Jacky想象得那么烫热，手指很干燥，在他双侧腰翼抚弄了两把，就找准了目标……  
“……你身体每次看都像新见到。你有的骨头没有感觉，有的位置一碰，整面都抖。要不要我告诉你是那两节骨头？”Benny身旁理应是没有人的，但他的嗓门突然就压低了许多，悄言悄语，在耳边响起。  
连这身体的本主都只是依稀有个印象。Jacky以手肘为支架，靠在墙壁上，他是下意识地伸手，别在身后，寻找自己的椎节。  
这举动太笨拙，他几乎要恼羞成怒。恰此时Benny又开口：“我还没有要你做，你不需要自己摸的。”  
“我可什么都没做。”Jacky义正词严地强调着，迅速收回了手。  
他自己的心里也颇觉无味，Benny Chan又看不到这一隅光景，摸了就摸了，都不知道自己在心虚什么。  
“你有话快讲，还有什么花样？”他愤愤说。  
Benny的声音还是压得低低的，“就耽误你一下，问你几个问题嘛……”他悄声道，“还记得上次站那么挤，我的腿都放在什么位置呀？”  
“你丫只能贴我腿上，好热。你腿硬梆梆的。”Jacky笑了笑，一瞬间而已。他还是很紧张。曾经被紧贴、挤压、约束的感觉扑涌上来，是那么真实的。他的身体本来就没有忘记过。  
“噢，那时候我有没有脱掉你衣服？”  
“切，我怎么肯。万一突然广播什么的，我们来不及了就。”他故作镇定，但是回忆像一个漩涡正把他无限拖近。  
Benny完全感应不到他的紧张似的，仍是悄悄地问他：想想那天我的左手在哪儿？想想我的右手在哪儿？  
Jacky惶恐了，他发现自己都是记得的，竟然如斯清晰。Benny 的左手曾落在他的胯上，隔着衣裤，重重地按住，一直缓慢下移……织物成为媒介，在皮肤与皮肤之间连结，传达着力度，又恰到好处，增加了触感的复杂程度。  
“你左手后来在我左腿上。”Jacky说，“右手……右手位置高一点。高很多，快将到肩膀……”  
尽管他恶声恶气，但答案里的讯息是诚实完全的。Benny的右手，那次在探入他上以后，并没有直接攻击最脆弱的区域，而是长久地抚摸他的右翼，从右侧肩胛的下方垂直往上，但不越过肩膀，而是在肩胛的位置打圈，力道不轻不重，刚刚可以催生感觉，又不肯加以垂怜，给更多抚慰。  
“……右手后来停在肩膀上。”Jacky回忆道。他不得不换了一个姿势，因这回忆让他寒栗竖起，他却错怪这是板壁冷硬的缘故。他在有限空间，扭动了一下，感觉浑身都紧绷，绷得快要断裂，绷得发疼。燥热在皮肤上蔓延，他懒得找耳机线，便用耳朵夹住手机，把袖子捋起。  
“上次你给我肩膀上来的那口，我后来都忘了跟你算账。”他又是热、又是急，只是不明白自己，为何突然笑了。

Benny确实咬过他。  
在一个陌生的机场小隔间里，一肩紧贴着板壁，双腿后即是马桶。非常开放又不洁净的环境。他们一生中其实拥有过很多更好的，但都没有这么刺激。  
Benny的右手最后停在他的肩头，不是覆盖而是细细捧住一样，虚用些力贴靠着。他还没来得及问，怎么不动弹了？Benny的嘴唇就凑上去了，品尝食物一样，舌头先行，试试口味温度，忽然就上了牙了，一口把他肩臂上最圆润光滑的那块皮肉咬住。  
Jacky记得自己当时是叫出声了，虽然很短促。他同样记得自己当初是立刻收声，咬住嘴唇，可是丧失自控，向前挺动的身体猛烈撞击了身前板壁。  
那声惊叫就像现在一样。那下碰撞就像现在一样。在Benny不存在的此时，在同一个空间里，连看不见的空气都像留了记忆，推着他向前碰去。  
他的手指松开了，手机险些滑脱。是这时听见有人敲门，就在薄薄的一壁之隔。  
“有人？”门外有个声音在问。往下看，看不到什么，不能确定是保洁员还是其他旅客。  
Jacky的手死死按在板壁上，大气都不敢出。其实他是一个人在，衣衫都端整，只是额上浮汗。然而他竟有被剥光的错觉，比之当初，更缺安全感。  
“答他里面有人便好了呀。”Benny还是悄声讲话，都不受他方才发出的一阵慌乱之声的影响。  
Jacky深呼吸，再呼吸，憋住一口浊气，压得住咆哮，却压不住脾气。他低声带怒，对着电话警告：“Benny Chan我艹你——”才说几个字就顿住，完全没办法继续，因为光是关键字句，似若解锁咒语，都是出口生效，能勾起各种身体记忆。  
有点尴尬，而且僵硬。而且硬。  
他把额头牢牢按在板壁上，十二分纠结模样。感觉自己中招了，又毫无办法，他的手隔住衣裤将某些重点部位捂住。按压了几下，原是想平复，可惜却有相反效果。  
“……Wu Jing，”Benny等他这次的停顿过去，才又开口，声音幽幽，是慢的，也是稳的，绝对笃定的，“我等你的。多晚都可以，但你要答应我一桩事情。”  
约莫是此时听见第一次广播，表示他等的航班已成功降落，再有二十分钟调整，便可开放登机了。  
心里骂了声真特么巧，嘴上只怏怏然逼问：“还玩儿我不够？飞机来啦！还怎样，说！”  
“去洗把脸，饮杯水，放松心情。”Benny说，“噢还有——下面我要讲你该答应我的事情。”  
洗脸、饮水、深呼吸，他必然要做的。总不可能这样怀揣着淫熟饱满的果实，不管不顾，尴尬地回归人群间。Jacky果然放缓下呼吸，以一个体术高手的定力与经验，开始调整绷如弓弦的身体。他同时也放软了腔调语音，柔柔应道：“要来不及了……那你讲。”  
Benny在那边，又笑出声来：“我不在的时候，不许你摸那里，自己碰也不行。把你的手都放开啦，放～松～心～情。还有一两个钟点，我等你在酒店。起飞时通知，我call司机去接。”

 

END


End file.
